Safe
by annaliesegrace
Summary: As they get closer to Moriarty, all he wants to do is keep him safe.


Title: Safe

Author: Annaliesegrace

Rating: K

Summary: Short one shot based on the ep summary for tonight that Gregson tries to convince Joan to go back to being a sober companion.

AN: First Elementary fic, and written on the fly at work because this idea just would not get out of my head. Any errors are mine alone. Reviews are appreciated as always. And many thanks to D, who turned me onto this show, even if it was 9 episodes in…

* * *

Waking to him in her room was nothing new; it had become disturbingly familiar and routine. And if nothing else, he was always mindful of personal space, never getting to close unless it was to unceremoniously drop clothes on the bed or place breakfast there - and even then he promptly backed off.

Which was why when she opened her eyes, Joan was startled to find him in the chair he usually occupied, but instead of at the foot of the bed or near the window, he was at the head of the bed, maybe a foot from the edge. Staring at her intently.

His face was twitchy, anxious. Maybe even…regretful?

"Sher-" she started but was promptly cut off.

"Captain Gregson was right."

Now she sat up, rubbing her eyes and crossing her legs, confused. "What?"

His hands waved around in the air. "I overheard your conversation with Gregson yesterday."

Watson narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "You 'overheard', huh? You were nowhere near that office."

Eyes darted to hers then away just as quickly. "Point in fact, I was two offices away. Have I not mentioned that lip-reading is one of my many talents? Comes in handy. Regardless, I believe he is right and you should return to your former career as a sober companion." He swallowed thickly. "And probably to your own residence."

At first the words stung, hard. Mostly because the tone he said them in was fairly conversational, as if he was asking for tea. But they had been together over a year now and she hadn't been around him for all that time without learning how to deduce his motivations. So despite knowing she asked, "Why?"

"I…I feel as though there are people out there, former addicts such as myself that would benefit from your…companionship."

"Bull," she stated simply and swung her legs out from under the covers, they were now inches from his own. "Tell me why."

"I just-" he started but this time she cut him off.

"No, I am not leaving."

Suddenly he stood and paced the length of the bed, stopped at the end. She also stood, uncaring that they were having this discussion while she was still wearing pajamas. His hands fisted together in frustration, and then she understood one more thing. He hadn't thought this through, hadn't considered that she would demand answers, even refuse to do as he asked, which was wholly unlike him. This…request of his had been made on pure emotion, no logical thinking behind it.

"You cannot stay!" he suddenly spit out. "Gregson is correct; this…Moriarty is far too dangerous for you be involved."

"Sherlock, I can handle myself."

Something in him unspooled at that and he all but yelled back at her, "I cannot lose you! Two people, Watson. I have connected on an…emotional level with exactly two people in my life. Irene and yourself. Irene was killed by this man because he knew of my affection for her, she didn't even know _of _him. I cannot, in good conscious, place you directly in his line of fire."

She took two tentative steps toward him, keeping her voice steady and calm. "And you think that by going back to my former life I suddenly will be out of his sight? He knows who I am by now, Sherlock, you know that."

"And this does not concern you?" he asked almost frantically, the palms of his hands now obsessively moving across the denim on his thighs.

"It does, but not as much as I thought it would." she paused, because honestly it should have. It should have scared the shit out of her that they were this close to Moriarty – a man who had ordered countless murders - but it didn't. Because her concern for Sherlock far outweighed the fear she felt. "Right now, you need me."

"No, no I do not. I insist that you depart."

"I'm not leaving," she stated more firmly and looked him right in the eyes, making it clear it was no longer up for discussion.

"This is sheer madness. You are intentionally placing yourself in imminent danger; I cannot allow that."

"Good thing you don't get to decide what I do then."

"Why are you being so…obstinate?"

"Because last time, it was Moriarty that sent you into the spiral that I was hired to help you recover from. I will not allow that to happen again. Because I'm your friend. Because I _care _about you_._"

"And if…" he paused and shook his head as if ridding it of an unpleasant thought. "And if something were to happen to you, what do you think that will do to my supposedly fragile psyche?"

"You won't let that happen. This time we know he's here, that he wants something from you. Forewarned is forearmed." She paused and took another step toward him. Then, "Logically, I'm safer with you anyway."

Something shifted behind those eyes; she couldn't quite grasp what it was before he looked away. "Given the security measures in place here and the fact that we work intimately with the police…Yes, you probably are."

"Ok, then….and as a side note, I'd appreciate it if you and the Captain would not make decisions about my life without me."

He nodded. "Agreed."

A finger was suddenly pointed in her direction, waving about. "You might want to get dressed before you catch cold."

She sighed in response.

On his way out Sherlock paused in the doorframe and looked back at her. "Thank you, Watson. You have proven to be an excellent companion. And I will endeavor to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Of that she was more than certain.

END


End file.
